Remove My pride
by xsarahx101
Summary: Gabriella volunteers at a hospital where she is assigned to look after Troy Bolton who has sunk into depression after being told he can't play basketball...will they ever see eye to eye? and will love blossom and not be interupted? T RATED just in case
1. Care for you

**Remove my pride**

**This was an idea i had and decided to write it..**

**Review and let me know if i should go on x **

**

* * *

**

17 year old, Gabriella Montez is at home, in her kitchen with her mom, Gina, and her sister, Stella, eating breakfast.

"Gabi?" Stella said talking with her mouth full. "Are you working at the hospital today?"

"Ergh Stella...eat with your mouth closed" Gabriella moaned closing her little sister's mouth for her.

"Arrrrrrrrr..." Stella said opening her mouth so Gabriella can see the food inside.

"Your disgusting" Gabriella said a disguted look spreading across her face while she gets up and carries her plate to the sink where her mom is. "And for your informaton, yes i am working at the hospital today"

"Why do you work there? with all those sick people?" Stella asked, swallowing her food.

"Because Stella, it's nice to help people out and let them see a smiley face once in a while." Gabriella said "You should try it"

"No way! I'll probably be dead by the time i get out" Stella commented "Besides im too young"

"True anyway if you worked with me you wouldn't have to worry about the patients killing you, you would annoy me enough that i would end up killing you" Gabriella smirked

"Mom..." Stella moaned "Gabriella is threatening me" She continued in a fake, hurt voice.

"Gabriella don't threaten your sister" Gina said

"Urgh" Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "Take the munchkins side why don't you?"

"Your just threatened that im hotter than you" Stella retorted. "Im 9 and i have a boyfriend...your 17 and you don't!" Stella laughed

"Well, at leats im not a wh-" Gabriella started

"Gariella Montez! don't finish that sentence!" Gina said.

"Sorry mom" Gabriella mumbled. "I better go" Gabriella said picking up her cell phone, car keys and bag. "Cya mom"

"Hello? Aren't you going to say bye to me?" Stella said

"Oh sorry, Bye muchkin" Gabriella whisperd so only Stella could hear.

* * *

Gabriella got into her car and pulled out of the drive way, turning her radio on and humming to the song that was playing. _Ashley Tisdale - He said, She said_.

Gabriella came to a stop and a stop sign and sighed as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor Mckessie, her best friend said through the phone.

"Hey, Tay whats up?" Gabi replied, moving again.

"I have just got to hospital where are you?"

"Now going to pull into the car park" Gabriella said turning into the hospital car park.

"Good speak soon" Taylor said hanging up.

* * *

-10 minutes Later-

Gabriella straightened her hospital uniform and entered the meeting room where she would be assigned the person she would look after, until he/she left the hospital.

Her last patient had just left, an 83 year old man, who was blind and loved Gabriella reading to him and talking about everyday life. He soon left the hospital having fully recovered. Sure Gabriella had, had a patient before who had past away under her care, but she knew that, that was part of the job and nothing she could do.

"Ok...so Gabriella your assigned to a Mr. Troy Bolton, 17, was in a car accident, loved to play basketball but has sunk into a depression, since he was told he may not be able to play again, due to the fact he couldn't feel his legs." The head nurse said "He refuses to do any physical therapy and frankly doesn't see life to appealing right now"

"Ok...I'll help him" Gabriella said. She knew who the nurse was on about, he went to her school, but she had never spoken to him and he had never acknowledged her because she was a 'geek'

* * *

-5 minutes Later-

Gabriella knocked on The hospital door waiting for permission to enter.

Suddenly, the door opened and a young woman came to the door "Yes?" She asked

"Hi, I'm Gabriella" Gabriella said smiling, holding up her ID Badge for proof "I work on the CFY team"

"Oh yes, the Care For You Group!" She exclaimed "We were told, someone might come! Well im Lucy, Troy's Mother"

"It's Nice to meet you" Gabriella smiled

"Well come on in" Lucy smiled back, opening the door more.

Gabriella entered and spotted Troy, laying on the bed, looking at the T.V screen which had MTV on. He had a drip connected to him, cuts and bruises over his face, a cast on his right arm, he looked throughly sad. His dad also known as Coach Bolton sitting next to him, looking worried and distraught. He looked up at Gabriella and smiled.

Gabriella walked forward. "Hey Troy?"

Troy, just lay where he was not even acknowleding her.

Gabriella sighed, she had been trained on how to treat patients like this. "Troy?" Gabriella said calmly

"Troy...someone is here to see you" Lucy said to her son.

Gabriella heard Troy sigh and turn his head towards her. "Yeah?" He said flatly

"I'm Gabriella" Gabriella stated

"Good for you" Troy said turning back to the T.V

"Troy..." Mr Bolton said warningly

"No...I'ts fine" Gabriella said "Troy has every reason to want to be mad, upset and rude" She said slightly, only slightly sarcastically.

"He does?" Both parents asked

"Sure..I mean he has presumbly had the one thing he truly loved, snatched away from him" Gabriella ssaid matter - of - factly. "Am I right Troy?"

Troy turned to her, but said nothing.

"I would be mad...Furious even" Gabriella said "But...I'd get over myself"

"What do you know?" Troy said finally talking.

"I know that people around here are trying to help you...and you don't give a damn" Gabriella said

"Um...Is that nescersary behavior?" Lucy said shocked.

"Leave it" Mr. Bolton said to his wife quietly "She is talking sense into him"

"Im here to help you Troy...Just like your parents and your friends im guessing, and i know you have plenty of friends" Gabriella told him

"How do you know?" Troy asked

"I go to East High..."

"I haven't seen you" Troy told her

"Lets just say im not in the 'it' Crowd" She said, using quotations marks on the 'It'

Troy just stared at her.

"Now wether you like it Troy Bolton...You have to put up with me until you get out of this hospital"

"Why?"

"Im assigned to you, rules state, im with you till you leave" Gabi smiled sitting on a spare seat, crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees. "And i should let you know..im very patient"

Troy just stared in shock, no one had ever stood up to him like that. "Good" He finally retorted "Because im not in any rush.." He mumbled.

* * *

**Let me know what ya think **

**Love Ya...xXx**


	2. Our deal and Breakfast

**Remove my pride**

**This was an idea i had and decided to write it..**

**Review and let me know if i should go on x **

**

* * *

**

Gabriella sat with Troy for the rest of the day, only moving to go to the ladies room. At 4 pm however Gabriella had an idea. She got up and walked out into the corridor where she found her head nurse.

"Umm...Mrs O'Neill?" Gabriella said

"Yes Gabriella?" She smiled "How are things going with Troy?"

"No to good, but i think i have an idea.." Gabriella said

"Ok...and that is?"

"Troy has no incentive, to want to get up. Or Try?" Gabi told her

"I see what your saying" Mrs O'Neill said

"If we made it so he had to get up to go to the toilet...for instance" Gabriella said

"Done...Suzie" She said to another nurse.

"Yes?" Suzie said

"Please go take Mr.Bolton's catheter out"

"Ok" She said walking into Troy's room

"Good thinking Gabriella, just hope he isn't in a real rush right now to go to the toilet" Mrs O'Neill joked

Gabriella smiled an followed after Suzie.

"Gabriella..." Lucy said when Gabriella walked in. "Whats happening?"

"We are giving Troy some incentive" Gabriella said

"Gabriella..." Troy said a pained expression passing over his face as Suzie removed the catheter.

"Troy, listen to me, even if you can't play basketball again - which by the way no one said was impossible - you need to get up and walk...so you need the bathroom? then you have to get there yourself." Gabriella said

"Please...Gabriella Im begging you, i can't" Troy pleaded as Suzie left.

"Troy, Just try..." Mr.Bolton said

"I don't need to the bathroom anyway" Troy said slowly turning to the T.V again .

"Fine, but you will, if you see your still have fluids pumped into you" Gabriella said taking her position on the seat again.

"Your evil"

"No...I care" Gabriella smiled

* * *

-15 minutes later- 

Troy lay in his bed, he really really needed the bathroom, but he didn't want to give Gabriella the statisfaction of knowing she was right...

His parents had just left to go get a drink, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Troy?" Gabriella got up and walked over to the side of his bed, deciding to try and persuade him some how. "Stop letting your pride get in the way"

"Im not" Troy said

"Troy, i hardly know you, granted, but i do care and i have to help you get better" Gabriella told him

"Why? Why should you care, i don't" Troy said

"You do...i know your upset about basketball, but no one said you could NEVER play again"

"But they implied it"

"So, i work here and let me tell you...the doctors aren't always right"

"How do you mean?"

"This guy i was looking after before, i used to talk and joke with him every weekend, just be company to him...oh and after school most days, the doctor used to say he would make a full recovery...but he didn't he died on me" Gabriella finished, feeling slightly upset.

"Gabriella...im sorry what happened, but, you don't know how much it hurts, i feel im gonna' be putting all that effort in for nothing." Troy said sounding incredibly sincere.

"But Troy, your not!" Gabriella said, she looked at his face, all sad and drawn. "Troy, its getting late...but i want to make a deal with you" Gabriella said

"What deal?" Troy asked

"I'll get them to put the catheter back in if...when i get here tomorrow, you try and walk?"

Troy thought about this. He really needed the bathroom."Ok...But please put it back in!"

Gabriella laughed. "Ok...deal, see you tomorrow Troy"

She left, telling Mrs O'Neill of the deal..and her telling Suzie to put it back in.

* * *

-That Night- 

"Taylor...I'm going to make this work with Troy...He is a cool guy, just depressed" Gabriella said, laying on her bed talking into her phone.

"But Gabi...you have to let the patient come around not just take their catheter out to make them" Taylor said

"I know, but Troy just needs a push that's all. And im going to be the one to give it"

"Gabi...It's your decision just be careful...what hours are you working tomorrow?"

"Um...im supposed to be 11 till 5 but i think i'll go in longer" Gabi said "Im determined to get him walking or at least standing Taylor...I want to help"

"And that's why you will be a doctor when your older" Taylor said

"I hope so...Well i got to go, Stella is calling me, i have to help with the dishes" Gabriella sighed.

"Ok hunny, see you on your break tomorrow?" Taylor said

"Yeah, i guess, i'll ring you if anything changes" Gabriella said "Speak soon" Gabriella finished hanging up.

* * *

-With Troy- 

Troy lay in his hospital, thinking about the days events. Gabriella was trying...More then anyone else had. His dad had just got moody and yelled, which made Troy not want to more. His mom had broken down in tears, admittedly making Troy feel sorry and guilty. But Gabriella, she was fiery, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

-The next day- 

Gabriella knocked on Troy's door at 9 am. She had gotten up early just so she could come in and see Troy, on the hope he would keep up his side of the deal.

"Come in" She heard Mrs Bolton say.

Gabriella opened the door and walked in. Troy was laying, in his bed, not as sad as yesterday but not quite as happy as she had hoped. "Hey Troy" Gabriella said.

"Hi" He managed to say. He was, slightly happy about seeing her but full of dread as he knew what was coming.

"How are you today?" Gabriella asked, just recieving a shrug from Troy. "Do you want some breakfast?" Gabriella asked, trying not to push Troy.

Troy was shocked at this he expected her to go straight into frocing him to walk. "Sure" Troy said.

"Ok so what would you like?"

"What is there?"

"Hmm..the hospital food is, crap" Gabriella said bluntly earning a laugh from Mr and Mrs Bolton.

"Can i just have some toast" Troy said

"And here was me thinking you would want ice-cream?" Gabriella smiled "Every patient does, seriously i have seen the hospital kitchens, full of ice-cream" Gabriella joked.

They all laughed. Evern Troy smiled

"Well I'll be right back" Gabriella said a left.

* * *

**Will Troy walk? **

**Love Ya xXx**


	3. First step

**Remove my pride**

**This was an idea i had and decided to write it..**

**Review and let me know if i should go on x **

**

* * *

**

-1 hour later-

Troy had just finished eating his breakfast, along with his parents who Gabi had got something for to.

"Ok Troy...Ready to stand?" Gabriella asked getting up making her way over to Troy who had suddenly gone rigid. "Troy...remember our deal"

Troy sighed.

"What deal?" Mr Bolton said.

"It doesn't matter" Troy quickly said

"Oh it doesn't?" Gabriella wondered "Oh and here i thought you would be a man of your word Troy Bolton, how wrong could i be" Gabriella walks to his hospital door, opens it and calls out to no one in particular "Can someone come remove this catheter?"

"No!" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and walked back into the room .

"I'll Try.." Troy nodded

Gabriella smiled as Troy's parents looked shocked that Troy had agreed.

"Ok..." Gabriella left the room and came back in with two nurses following her.

"Gabriella..." Troy said weakly obviously extremely scared.

"Troy, listen to me, it will be fine" Gabriella smiled re-assuringly.

"Promise me" Troy said as one nurse pulled back his covers, untangling some wires that were connected to him.

"Promise what Troy?"

"Promise that you will help" He said sheepishly as the nurses moved his legs over the side of the bed.

"I promise" She said as Troy groanded with pain as he was sat into the upright position. "Argh...Dad it hurts"

"Son, it will be fine" Mr Bolton said holding onto his sons arms.

"Troy all you need to do is stand, even for just a few seconds, we will take this slow" Gabriella looked deeply into Troy's clear blue eyes as a doctor walked in. Presumebly Troy's.

"Ahh, so Mr.Bolton, ready?" The doctor asked

"Yeah...i guess"

"Ok well take your time and stop if it hurts" She told him.

"Dad...come stand beside me, for support" Troy said wincing slightly.

Mr Bolton moved quickly so he was next to his son. Gabriella smiled and stood in front of Troy. "Troy, take your time"

Troy looked at Gabriella and noticed the surge of hope in her eyes. Troy nodded and began to lift, slowly onto his feet, his dad and a nurse holding onto him. Troy cringed with the pain, it was hurrendous. Troy felt dizzy and sick. He closed his eyes tightly as he moved into the upright position, beginng to sway on the spot, on account of how dizzy he was.

Suddnely he felt two hands hold his waist. He opened his eyes to see Gabriella in front of him, looking deeply into his eyes. "Troy your ok, your doing fine" Gabriella re-assured him. "Do you want to sit back down?" Gabriella asked

Troy shook his head, her face seemed to push him on, while he was up he might as well try to walk. "No...I want to try" Troy said sounding alot more confident then he actually was.

Gabriella kept a tight grip on Troy's waist, as Troy moved his left leg slightly and placing it on the floor. "That's it Troy!" Gabriella said excitedly. Troy noticed how excited she was and smiled.

"Arggh" Troy said as he suddenly lost his balance and fell back "Argh, it hurts...Daaaad" He groaned.

"Ok Troy, why don't we stop and you rest for a while, you have taken the first step." The doctor said as the nurses lay Troy back in his bed and covered him up again. Then proceeding to leave the room with the doctor.

"oh Troy, i'm soo proud of you!" Lucy Bolton said sitting next to her son and kissing him on the head.

"Same here son" Mr Bolton said

"Me too Troy" Gabriella joined. "Your were amazing..."

* * *

-20 minutes later-

"Well son, me and your mother are going to get a drink..." Mr Bolton said "Gabriella will you stay with him?"

"Sure, that's what im here for" Gabriella smiled, taking a seat next to Troy's bed.

Mr and Mrs Bolton got up and left the room.

"Gabriella..." Troy said

"Hmm?" Gabriella said turning to face Troy

"Why do you do this job?" Troy wondered

"Umm..i guess because i like to help people, i like to care and know im doing something to make a persons day a little bit happier" Gabriella grinned

"Oh..." Troy said as there was a knock on his door. "Come in" Troy said.

The door opened and a busy haired guy and a blonde haired girl walked in. "Troy my man!" the guy said walking over to him. Gabriella recognized him as Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend and guy on the baskteball team.

"Hey Troy!" the blonde haired girl said, who Gabriella recognized as Sharpay Evans, President of the drama club, but all around popular but yet kind girl of East High.

"Hey Chad, Sharpay" He said

"Who's this?" Sharpay said to Troy.

"Oh...this is Gabriella" Troy said. Gabriella gave a slight wave.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked

"Oh i work on a programme at the hospital CFY - Care For You" Gabriella explained

"Oh and what does that do?" Sharpay asked seeming extremely interested.

"We help patients who are going to be in hospital for awhile and who are finding it hard to deal with" Gabriella said

"So you were assigned to Troy?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah, i guess so" Gabriella smiled

"Man Troy how lucky can you get!" Chad said "You have your own servant!"

"Chad! She's not my Servant" Troy replied

"Actually, Troy it's kinda like i am" Gabriella told him. "If you need anything, within reason, im here to help you"

"Oh cool!" Chad said "She's hot as well" Chad whispered to Troy, so only he could hear.Troy blushed.

"Actually, Troy, do you want a drink or anything, you have done alot of work today" Gabriella said

"What work?" Sharpay asked

"Oh...Troy actually managed to stand, and take his first step today"

"No way! Dude that's awesome!" Chad said

"But it wasn't all up to me, Gabriella was very persuasive" Troy smirked.

"Ok...so do you want a drink, it's time for my break and im going to meet up with my friend Taylor...do you want me to bring you anything back?" Gabriella asked

"No thanks" Troy said

"Taylor who?" Chad wondered

"McKessie" Gabriella answered

"Wait...you know Taylor Mckessie" Chad said shocked

"Yeah, she's my best friend" Gabriella told him

"No way!"

"Why?" Gabriella was confused...

"Oh Chad has this crush on her" Sharpay explained, Making Chad blush.

"Oh right..." Gabriella smirked, Taylor was going to go out of her mind "Oh well, i'll be back soon Troy, see ya" Gabriella continued leaving Troy's room.

* * *

**So will Gabriella tell Taylor, and is their something between Troy and Gabriella? **

**Find out soon x **

**Love Ya xXx**


	4. They nearly did or didn't

**Remove my pride**

**This was an idea i had and decided to write it..**

**Review and let me know if i should go on x **

**

* * *

**

"So, your plan worked" Taylor said sitting down at a table in the coffee shop with her drink.

"Yeah, he stood up, i can't help but feel bad though" Gabriella said joining Taylor

"why? Gabi you helped him" Taylor said

"Yeah but..i dont know, Taylor you didn't see his face, he was obviously in pain and really scared."

"But that's only to be expected"

"I guess" Gabriella sipped her hot drink "Oh" Gabriella said pulling the cup from her lips "I know someone who has a crush on you"

Taylor sat in shock "What!?! Who?!?"

"Chad Danforth!" Gabriella smiled knowingly

"Tell me everything!" Taylor said earnestly.

"Well, i was looking after Troy when Chad and Sharpay walked in..." Gabriella started

"As in Troy's best friend and the most popular girl in East High?" Taylor interupted

"Yes...anyway we started talking i told them about CFY and then i brought up i was coming to meet you and Sharpay let slip, Chad fancied you" Gabriella finished

Taylor sat shocked

"So do you like him back?" Gabriella wondered

"HECK NO!" Taylor exclaimed "Im just intrigued, i mean a jock fancies ...me! a geek" Taylor said her mouth dropping.

Gabriella laughed. "Whatever loser" She looks at her watch "Damn! i better get back"

"Ooooh let me come! I want to see if Chad's still there!" Taylor said standing up with Gabriella.

"Right...but don't you have a patient too?" Gabriella said

"Yeah but he is 93 years old, he won't miss me" Taylor replied as they left the coffee shop and headed back over to the hospital.

* * *

-With Troy- 

"So where's Zeke, Shar?" Troy wondered

"Um...he is baking something for a cousins wedding" Sharpay replied with a smile.

"It's cool you and Zeke are dating" Chad said

"Hmm...So Troy, you seem to like Gabriella" Sharpay said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No.." Troy said.

"Don't lie man..!" Chad said "It's obvious"

"Yeah, come on Troy, i'm the only girl in our little group, i know if you fancy someone, i know you too well" Sharpay remarked. Sharpay had a talent as a matchmaker, she had been responsible for setting her brother, Ryan up with this sammy girl in his English class just because she saw how the girl looked at him, while asking for a pencil. She had also set Jason, a guy on the basketball team up with a drama and music student called Kelsi neilson, who neither ever had a "other half" and who just needed a push in the right direction.

"Whatever" Troy mumbled as he heard a knock on the door and the door open.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said walking in with Taylor. Troy turned to see Chad blush and hide his face slightly.

"Hi" Troy said along with Sharpay who had been trying to hide a giggle, once she had seen Chad's face.

"Hi Chad?" Gabriella said, also trying not to laugh.

"Hi..." He mumbled

"Anyway, this is Taylor McKessie, My best friend" Gabriella introduced them "Taylor, this is Sharpay, Troy and of course Chad"

"Hey Chad" Taylor said a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Hi" He said nodding his head as Taylor (deciding to tease him) dropped a pen on the floor then bent down to pick it up, revealing admittedly a bit "too" much. Chad blushed furiously and looked away embaressed while Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor tried not to laugh.

"Anyway i better be going, see you later Gabi" Taylor said

"Your a tease" Gabriella whispered to her best friend as, she walked out of the room.

"Anyway..." Gabriella said turning her head to her patient. "How are you Troy?"

"Im good" He replied

"Oh Troy, me and Chad have got to go now" Sharpay said moving closer to him and whispering in his ear "We will talk about your little crush later"

Troy blushed uncomfortably.

Sharpay grabbed Chad's arm and began to pull him out fo the room. "See you Man" Chad called out finally recovering.

"See you Chad" Gabriella and Troy replied as they left their view.

"So..." Gabriella said sitting in the chair next to Troy.

"So..." Troy replied, squinting slightly as he adjusted himself into a upright position.

"I'm proud of you Troy" Gabriella remarked

"Why?"

"Because you have been trying" Gabriella smiled

"Yeah, well i didn't have a choice"

"Technically no..." Gabriella paused then continued "But in other ways you did"

"I did?"

"Yeah, i mean i couldn't force you to do anything" Gabriella told him "But you showed me you do want to walk...deep down, even if it's really really deep down" Gabriella laughed.

Troy smiled "Now you tell me!"

Gabriella laughed more. "Troy..don't give up ok? You have soo much to fight for.."

"Like what?"

"Well, your parents and family, your friends, your basketball team, your school and ...me" She replied gradually getting quieter towards the end.

"You?" Troy smirked intrigued "Before you answer that..." Troy said "Could you just help me sit up, it hurts like hell"

"Yeah!" Gabriella said getting up and walking to the side of the bed where she adjusted Troy's pillows and grabbed under his arms to pull him slowly up, trying to ignore his groans of pain. Once she had finished she found her face was only inches away from Troy's, looking deeply into his blue transfixing eyes. Troy looked back, leaning in more to her chocolate brown eyes. He suddenly wanted to kiss her soo much. They both moved in closer.

Suddenly, Troy's room door opened and Gabriella sprung away. "Hey!" Mr Bolton said

"Hey dad" Troy grumbled annoyed that he had interupted.

"Hey Mr Bolton" Gabriella said, somewhat relieved because a second longer and she would of kissed him.

"Jack, please Gabriella, we aren't at school right now" He smiled

"Where's mom?" Troy asked

"She went home, she will be back soon though"

Troy nodded as Gabriella took a seat at the side of his bed, making sure to pointedly ignore all of Troy's glances and stares.

* * *

-Later That night-

"Ok..I better go now" Gabriella said to Jack, Lucy and of course Troy.

"Really?" Troy asked dissapointed, he didn't know why but her just being in the room made the hospital he was in less suckish.

"Yeah and i won't be in tomorrow until 4 because i have school" Gabriella said earning another dissapointed look from Troy. She felt bed. "But...I have an idea" She said with a smile. "You have a hospital phone, so i'll ring you on it, at lunch and on my free period" Gabriella finished this time earning a smile from Troy. "See you later Troy" She said as she left the room.

As she drove home in her car she couldn't help but think about Troy and the moment they had shared in the hospital room earlier on that day, there was definetly a moment, where they were so close, their lips almost connecting. CFY workers and patient romances were not allowed, Gabriella knew that. So she had to make sure Troy knew that. Tomorrow. That Moment could never happen again, Gabriella could not get a bad report, which could damage her chances of becoming a doctor.

Gabriella sighed as she entered her house, she was exhausted, granted she hadn't done much all day, but hospitals took the energy out of you. Gabriella entered the living room and landed next to her sister on the sofa.

"Hey Gabi" Stella said not turning her head away from the t.v

"Hi Stell" Gabriella said as her mom walked in.

"Hey Gabriella...busy day?" she asked

"Not physically..Just Mentally" Gabriella sighed deeply as she felt her eyes close and the surroundings fall from around her.

* * *

**Ok so not much of a chapter but...im tired, i have had a busy day at school...any ideas to what could happen next? Add it in a review :P **

**Love Ya xXx**


	5. Your a tough Wildcat

**Remove my pride**

**This was an idea i had and decided to write it..**

**Review and let me know if i should go on x **

**

* * *

**

Gabriella closed her locker and turned to her best friend. "So you nearly kissed?" She asked

"Well...no not exactly, there was just a moment" Gabriella replied

"A.K.A you nearly kissed" Taylor smirked cleverly

"I don't know..." Gabriella said

"I'm going to ask you a very important question, that you need to answer truthfully" Taylor said as they begn to walk down the school corridor to the cafeteria.

"Um i don't like where this is going but..." Gabriella nodded for her to continue.

"Do you have feelings for Bolton?" Taylor whispered.

"No!" Gabriella said quickly "Maybe...Urgh Taylor I don't know! I have only known him two days!" She said as they entered the busy and noisy cafeteria.

"Oh Gabi" Taylor shook her head "You know you can't be involved with a patient"

Gabi and Taylor began to walk over to the "geek table" when Gabriella stopped because she felt a small tug on her arm. She turned around.

"Gabi!" Sharpay said, randomly hugging her.

"Hi Sharpay" Gabriella said, slightly wierded out.

"Why don't you come sit with me and the basketball team?!?" She said excitedly

"Um...Why? Geeks never sit with the "popular" crowd?" Taylor interupted

"Your not geeks!! Your helping Troy...everyone will like you!" Sharpay said happily

"Ok..." The girls said equally unsure as they followed Sharpay to the "popular" table.

They all sat down as Sharpay introduced them to the rest of the basketball team.

"Hey Chad" Taylor said smiling

"Hey Taylor" He blushed.

"Oh...Jeeze guys i got to go make a call...i'll be right back" Gabriella smiled and got up from the table leaving the cafeteria while dialing the number on her phone.

Within 2 rings the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" Troy said

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said "Told you i would ring"

"Oh...yeah" Troy smiled to himself. God it felt good to hear her voice.

"So how are you?" Gabriella asked

"Good...You?"

"Im great...have you tried walking anymore"

"Umm...no" Troy said quietly

"And why not Mr.Bolton?" Gabriella said giggling at her own joke.

"I don't know...didn't feel like it" Troy partially lied. It was true he didn't feel like...because Gabriella wasn't there. If she was there it would be a whole other story.

"Hmm...well i got to go" Gabriella said "But i'll be there after school"

"Ok...see you Gabriella, and thanks for calling" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella could practically hear his smile, if that was possible. "It's my job Troy, im the carer and your the _patient_" Gabriella said stressing the _patient_ part.

Troy's face fell. "Yeah i know. see you" He hung up and slammed the phone down. Why was this so hard! he wasn't meant to feel things for her!

* * *

-That Afternoon-

Gabriella clipped her I.D badge to her uniform and closed her locker. She had such a mixed amount of feelings at that point, she felt nervous about seeing Troy again, but annoyed also that she could have feelings for a patient. He had to stay her patient and she was planning on telling him, that exactly same thing. And she had the perfect way.

Troy lay in his hospital bed with his parents at his side, bored and waiting for Gabriella to finally come on shift. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in" He smiled. The door remained shut. Someone knocked again.

"Come in" he called.

Lucy Bolton got up and walked to the door at the 3rd knock. A huge smile spreading across her face once she had opened the door. "Gabriella!" She exclaimed. In front of her, Gabriella was standing there with a wheelchair in front of her ready to push into the room.

"Hey Mrs Bolton!" Gabriella smiled as she entered the room, coming into Troy's view. "Hey Troy" She said

"Hey" He replied, a confused expression spreading across his face at the sight of the wheelchair. "What's that for?"

"This is for you...Tonight i decided you deserve to get out of that bed..." She stopped and patted the chair "So in you get"

"No way" Troy looked shocked "Not going to happen"

"Come on Troy give it a try" Lucy said encouragingly "We will be here"

"Um...actually Mr and Mrs Bolton...i was thinking why don't i take care of Troy for the night, you guys go home and get some sleep and stuff" Gabriella said

"Oh no...we should stay" Lucy said

"No" A voice said. They all turned to Jack. "Gabriella is right, we need some proper sleep and i don't know about you but i trust Gabriella to look after Troy"

"Um..." Lucy said still unsure.

"Trust me Mrs Bolton" Gabriella grinned "I'll look after him, it's my job"

"Um excuse me" Troy interupted "But don't i get a say in this?"

"Of course" Gabriella said "So what would you like?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, he wanted her to look after him, but didn't fancy the wheel chair all too much...He looked over at his parents, both of their faces look drawn and tired, his mother's eyes showed a longing for sleep and closure. "Gabriella...will be fine, you guys go home, sleep" Troy finally said sighing.

Troy's parents nodded and kissed their son goodnight before exiting the room.

Gabriella turned to Troy. "Come on" She said "Lets get you in the wheel chair"

Troy sighed. "Do i have to?"

"Yes" She said trying to fling back his duvet.

"No" Troy said holding onto the duvet tightly. "I'm not descent"

"Troy...Your nothing compared to some things i have had to do" Gabriella smiled, as Troy loosened his grip on the duvet allowing Gabriella to pull it off him, revealing him in his boxers.

"Ok first, you need some clothes" Gabriella laughed moving to his side cupboard and pulling out some of his basketball shorts and a wildcat shirt. "Who said because your not in East High you can't be a wildcat"

Troy smiled embaressed as Gabriella began to dress him. Pulling his shirt slowly over his head. Troy winced a bit and she stopped. "Where does it hurt?" She asked

"Everywhere" He cringed as another surge of pain went through him. He let a slow groan leave his mouth as Gabriella pulled the shirt over his left arm, then his right.

"Ok the shirt is on...phase 1 complete" She smirked. "Now the next phase is a slightly bit more trickier"

Troy blushed "I'll do it" He said taking the shorts.Gabriella smiled and turned away slightly so Troy could try. Withing 5 seconds though Troy groaned painfully. Gabriella shot around the face him and saw him in an incredibly amount of pain, tears glistening in his blue eyes. "Woah" She said rushing forward and laying him back down. "Leave it to me" Gabriella said and in one swift pull and a little bit of movement from Troy, the shorts were on him. "Thankyou" Troy said.

"Don't worry, ok phase 3" Gabriella said "Get you in the wheel chair"

"Ergh" Troy moaned

Gabriella felt so bad for him. She moved closer to him and gently stroked her hand through his hair. "Come on wildcat, your captain of the basketball team, you have guys who would pay to be you and girls who would pay to date you. You can do anything" Gabriella giggled.

Troy nodded. Gabriella held her hands out to him, in which he took them. They entwined their fingers and caught themselves staring into each others eyes, just like the previous day. Gabriella shook it off. "Ok on the count of three, be prepared because im going to pull you up" She announced. Troy nodded.

"1...2...3!" She said and pulled.

"Argghh!" Troy said as he was hauled into the upright, sitting postition.

"Ok...good Troy, now on the count of 3 again your going to stand up" She said

"Shouldn't we get some more people to help?" He asked

"No, your tough Wildcat, you can manage" She smiled again "1...2...3!" She said and pulled him up so he was standing.

"Gabriella!!" He said, his heart was pounding, the pain once again taking him over.

"Hey Troy...It's fine, your standing you did it" She said noticing the tears in his eyes, trying not to fall. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist for support as he began to wobble slightly. "Take your time" She said.

Troy nodded, not really noticing her arms, due to the pain.

"Ok Troy? I have your waist ok, so we need to just take one step and sit you back down" Gabriella said "Now you have two options...1. move fast or 2. move slow, either way i think it's going to hurt"

Troy groaned once again. "Fast, get it over with"

Gabriella nodded and began to move Troy quickly. "Arghhhhh Gabriella!!!" He exclaimed as she moved him into the wheelchair.

"Troy are you ok?" She asked, kneeling infront of him and his wheelchair. He had his head in his hands.

Troy nodded, refusing to look up. "Troy, i don't care if your crying, i bet it really hurts yeah?"

Troy looked up and nodded "It hurts soo much, Dieing would be easier then this" He was obviously crying. "Nothing is easier then dieing Troy, think about everyone you would leave behind, it wouldn't be easy for them" Gabriella felt so awful as she moved so she could push the wheelchair.

"Im sorry" She whispered quietly, thinking Troy couldn't hear. A small tear slid down Gabriella's face.

* * *

**aww some Troyella moment there...x Review **

**Love Ya xXx**


	6. My treat

**Remove my pride**

**This was an idea i had and decided to write it..**

**Review and let me know if i should go on x **

**

* * *

**

Gabriella pushed Troy through the hospital corridors towards an elevator. She pushed the "call" button and waited. "Are you alright Troy?" She asked

"Hmm...yeah" Troy said through gritted teeth. He was lying Gabriella could tell.

"Jeeze these elevators are slow" Gabriella commented as one finally opened, showing it was available. Gabriella pushed Troy into it then pressed the ground floor button.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked as the elevator doors closed.

"To the cafe" Gabriella told him

"Right...Ergh" He groaned as the elevator came to a hault, jolting slightly causing a rush of pain to surge through his weak body.

Gabriella sighed and pushed him out of the elevator, through a hall and into the hospital cafeteria.

"Do you want anything Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Water" He said, cringing once again.

"I'll be right back...don't go anywhere" Gabriella joked.

Troy smiled "No chance" He said as she walked off.

* * *

-2 Minutes later- 

Gabriella returned with a tray carrying an asortment of things, 2 bottles of water, chocolate bars, sandwhiches and cakes.

"I said i only wanted water" Troy said with a slight smile as she put the tray down on a nearby table and he took a glance at what she had bought.

"True, and i was thinking, Troy deserves something more then boring old water" She said indicating to the tray "So here it is, my treat"

Troy smiled. "Wow, you spoil me Montez"

"Yeah what are you going to do Bolton?" Gabriella retorted with a grin.

_I know what i want to do_ Troy thought

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

You know what? maybe i was wrong about me and Troy, i mean he doesn't seem to be actually interested in me. I don't even know for definet if there was a "moment".

I can't accuse him of it if im not sure myself, Troy seems like a great guy and i need to push my "feelings for him" to the side and just be his friend adn support him, god knows he needs it. I know "friends" is all that we could ever be.

* * *

-20 minutes later- 

"Right Mr Bolton, i say it's time to get you back upstairs, because god knows you look tired" Gabriella said

"Well your not looking to awake either" Troy commented as Gabriella began to push his wheelchair. They had, had a great time in the past 20 minutes, laughing and joking with each other about East high, chad and Taylor, really getting to know each other.

"Well, at least i haven't been lazy like you, i have been at school" Gabriella said as they reached the elevator and she pressed the "call" button.

"Fair point" He nodded, regretting it soon after, because it caused immense pain.

Gabriella saw this and rested her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, sending electric like shocks up and down each others bodies. Gabriella pulled away quickly as the elevator arrived. She then silently pushed Troy into the elevator and pressed the button which would take them to his floor.

* * *

"Ok you ready Troy?" Gabriella asked as she took hold of arms ready to help him up. Troy shook his head, scared knowing what was coming "No" 

"Troy, come on you got in there, now you just need to get out." Gabriella smiled encouragingly.

"I just can't...i haven't got enough support, to lift myself" Troy explained, he knew her just holding him wasn't going to work.

"Ok, Try this" She said as she took his arms and wrapped them around her neck, then proceeded to hold onto his waist. "On the count of 3?"

Troy thought about this, then nodded. It was hard for him to concentrate on account of how close she was to him, he was feeling hot just thinking about it.

"1...2...3!" Gabriella said as she pulled Troy up into a standing positon. His face ending only Millimetres away from hers.

"Erghhhhh!" He groaned, finally realising how close he was to her, on impulse Troy did what he had been longing to do since she had arrived at the hospital earlier that night. He leant in and kissed her, gently on her lips.

Gabriella stood in shock, still holding onto Troy, not quite sure what to say.

"Ugh...um im sorry Gabriella" Troy apologised slightly dissapointed at her reaction.

In fact Gabriella wasn't dissapointed in the kiss, however quick it was, it was in fact amazing. Gabriella leant in and Kissed him again, this time for alot longer.

Troy held onto Gabriella tightly, wether it was because he was finding it hard to stand or just wanted to be near her, Gabriella didn't really care.

Suddenly, Troy's room door opened...

* * *

**uh oh who is it? P.s I know this is short sorry **

**xXxLovexXx**


	7. Falling down down deeper down

**Remove my pride**

**Sorry this has taken sooo long to update, check out my other stories...**

**Your Out**

**Come Back To Me**

**We are such a Cliche**

**Married Lead on Life**

**Joined Together**

**The Cheaters Always Cheat**

**Review and let me know if i should go on x **

**

* * *

**

"Hey...Woah!!!" Taylor said after spotting Gabriella kissing Troy. Gabriella pulled away quickly.

"Umm.." Gabriella said straightening herself up as she helped Troy lay back down on his bed. "Oh Is that the time? Troy i got to go, see you tomorrow" She said swiftly walking past a open mouthed Taylor and out of the door.

When Gabriella entered the changing rooms she was shaking, wether it was because she had been caught or by the fact that she had actually kissed him, and he had kissed back.

_How stupid could i be?!? I said i wouldn't get envovled! That could of be the head nurse walking in or Troy's doctor, i would of been asked to leave the job even though i was volunteering! what am i doing?!? He just has such a hold on me, when i look into his deep blue eyes. Ergh! i could get lost in them forever! Why can't my head over-rule my heart..._

"Hey Gabriella" She heard someone say. She turned around to come face to face with her best friend Taylor.

"Hi" Gabriella said quietly

"Hunny, What happened back there" Taylor asked

"I don't know, it was a mistake and it will not happen again" she said determindly

"Gabriella you have to make sure it doesn't you don't need this on your review" Taylor told her

"I know I know, i'll tell Troy it meant nothing and it was a mistake. I need to focus on making him better" Gabriella tried to convince herself

"Good now i have to go" Taylor said "See you tomorrow hun"

Gabriella nodded as Taylor left.

_This is not going to be easy. _

* * *

-The next Day-

Gabriella walked into Troy's room the next day, His parents, Chad, Sharpay and a guy she knew worked at the hospital called Matt (she knew he was a physical therapist) were there along of course with Troy who was sitting on his bed, his legs dangling off the side. "Gabriella" He smiled

"Hey" She said to everyone

"Hi" They all replied beaming at her.

"Whats going on?" Gabriella asked slightly wierded out.

"Troy decided he is going to try physical therapy!" Mrs Bolton exclaimed hugging Gabriella.

"Really?" She asked Troy. This was huge.

Troy nodd smiling "It's all thanks to you Gabriella"

"Why?"

"Because you have taught me that i need to remove my pride and do what's best for everyone" He said

Gabriella smiled then turned to Matt "Hey Matt"

"Hey Gabs" He replied "Umm if we are going to do this, we are going to need some space so some of you may need to leave" Matt said politely

"Oh that's us!" Sharpay said "We will go, See you Troy" She said hugging him gently

"Yeah see you Troy" Chad said bumping fist with him "Hurry up man" He added so Troy smiled.

"Bye" They said to everyone else as they left.

"Ok You ready Troy?" Matt asked

"Yeah, Gabriella will help won't she?" Troy asked hopeful

"Yeah, i need her help, You will help won't you?" Matt asked Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded "Of course...that's my job" She said. Troy looked at her strangely. _She is acting wierd?_ He thought

"Ok first of all i need to see what you can do" Matt told Troy. "So Gabriella can you help him up, he has told me you know what to do?"

"Yeah" Gabriella nodded, She walked forward so she was standing in front of Troy, who wasn't wearing any top. She couldn't help but stare at his toned stomach and bulging biceps. She took hold of his fore-arms "Ready?" She asked

Troy nodded. "On the count of three" She said "One Two Three" She said as she pulled Troy up onto his feet, moving her hands so they were on his waist.

"Ergh" He groaned in pain. He began to wobble but Gabriella straightened him. "It's alright" she said, looking at a point on his shoulder refusing to make eye contact, even though she could feel Troy's eyes burning into her head.

"Ok that's good Troy" Matt said encouragingly "Ok, let's see you take a few steps"

Troy stood motionless, seemingly too scared of the pain. Gabriella felt sorry for him "Troy, it's ok. I got you" She whispered so only he could hear.

Troy nodded and moved a leg forward, Gabriella moving with him as he took a step. "Great Troy. And Again" Matt said.

Troy gritted his teeth and took another step "Arrhh" He cried

"Hey, come on Troy, Your meant to be tough" Gabriella said

Troy smiled at this through the pain "You try being in my place then" He replied

Gabriella smirked at this as Troy managed to take a few more steps. "I prefer being the carer not the patient"

* * *

-2 Hours Later-

Gabriella walked in to Troy's room after her break to find him laying in bed watching Television with his parents. Troy looked up as he saw her. _God she is beautiful, her brown curls her amazingingly brown eyes and lit-up smile._

"Mom, dad why don't you guys go home, take a break, Gabriela is back now she will look after me" Troy said

"Ok" They said, hugging Troy good-bye then leaving

"Hey" He said

"Hi" Gabriella replied "Can i get you anything?"

"No, i'm fine" He replied

"Ok" Gabriella said walking over and taking a seat next to his bed and turned to the Television.

"Gabriella" Troy said

Gabriella turned to him "Yes?"

"Are you...Are you ok?" He asked awkwardly

"Yeah" She said

"You don't seem fine"

"Ergh Look Troy about that kiss yesterday.."

"Kisses" He corrected her

"Ok Kisses, it didn't mean anything"

Troy's face fell "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Taylor caught us and Carer-patient relationships aren't allowed. I could lose my job" She said

"Gabriella, i don't regret those kisses"

"But your my patient Troy" Gabriella told him

"So, it wasn't like i didn't kiss you back, I wanted it to. Ever since you came through those doors that first day, I have been falling for you"

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat "You can't be"

"I am Gabriella we can be more careful, we won't get caught!" He said

"I...I..."

"Gabriella if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you have completely no feelings for me, then i'll leave it be" Troy said

Gabriella stood up and turned to face him, taking in his slightly sad but slightly hopeful face. _You have to say it _she told herself. _You have to end it...But what if i can't, what if i am falling for him..._

* * *

**What ya think? Will Gabriella fall for him? **

**x-sarah-x **


	8. Troy? Oh god! RUN!

**Remove my pride**

**Sorry this has taken sooo long to update, check out my other stories...**

**Your Out**

**Come Back To Me**

**We are such a Cliche**

**Married Lead on Life**

**Joined Together**

**The Cheaters Always Cheat**

**Review and let me know if i should go on x **

**

* * *

**

"I can't" Gabriella breathed. A smile broke out upon Troy's face "Good" He said as he moved slightly towards her.

Gabriella leant in and placed a kiss upon his lips, savouring the feeling. "No one, I repeat No-one can know Troy" Gabriella whispered

"They won't, our little secret" He said. Gabriella nodded and leant in for another kiss, her mouth connected once again to his, Troy's lips moved softly, slowly against her own. Gabriella felt her hand move up to his hair and her fingers run through it. Troy brought his hand up to her chin and held it, both of them still moving their lips with each others.

When breathing became an issue Gabriella pulled away. "So..What does that make us?"

"What do you mean? I thought it was obvious" Troy smirked

"Obivously not" Gabriella said grinning.

"Ok, let's see Gabriella Montez will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked

"Hmmm I mean, i'd have to see about that" Gabriella mock thought " I guess i could take pity on you and say yes"

Troy laughed "I see i have got my hands full with you"

"You have no idea" She laughed, kissing him once more. Gabriella went to take a seat again beside his bed "Nuh Huh" He said "You are my girlfriend now" Troy continued patting the side of his bed. Gabriella smiled and sat on his bed, Troy wrapping his arm around her petite waist pulling her closer to him.

"It was really cool you try physical therapy today Troy" Gabriella said laying beside him

"I thought you might be happy" Troy said kissing her shoulder

"I was, but i want you to do it because you want to do it though not just because of me"

"Hey, you make me want to do it for myself not just for you" he said "God you have helped me soo much, i hope you know that"

"That's my job" Gabriella told him as there was a kncok on the door. Gabriella lept up and straightened herself up. "Come in" Troy called when Gabriella was ready.

"Hello Troy" Troy's doctor said as she entered the room. "Hey Gabriella...hows our patient?"

"Hey" they both said "I'm fine" Troy added.

"Good" She said looking through his notes. "Pain still?"

"Yeah actually" Troy nodded "But i'm kind of getting used to it"

The doctor laughed "Your not meant to be Troy...But i heard you tried physical therapy today, well done. What made you change your mind?"

"Gabriella actually, she made me see past my pride" Troy told her.

"Ahh, well done Gabriella"

Gabriella blushed.

"Well Troy, keep up the Physical therapy"

"When will i be able to go home?"

"Well, that remains to be seen, i'm thinking you will stay in hospital for a couple of weeks, then i'll transfer you to the physical therapy centre around the corner, then when you back to walking etc im sure they will send you home"

"Oh" Troy said.

"Don't look so down, it all helps you get better Troy, now i have to go, keep up the good work and I'm sure Gabriella will be here to help you"

"Yeah, i hope so" Troy smirked as the doctor left. "Whats the matter Gabriella?" Troy asked her upon noticing her sad face.

"Troy, you do realise, when you leave this hospital i no longer am your mentor"

"But that's a good thing right? then we can tell everyone"

"Yeah i guess" Gabriella shrugged

"What is it?" Troy wondered

"It's nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing"

"Ok..it's just when you leave, i will be assigned to someone else, someone different and will have to spend my free time with them like i do for you, which means i won't see you anymore" Gabriella said

"Hey, don't worry it's a few weeks away! we have ages to think of something and she only said if i was feeling better" Troy quinted as he tried to sit up "And the rate im going, i won't be better" He said

* * *

-That night-

Gabriella flung her bag down as she entered her house that evening. "I'm home" She called out

"Hey Gabi!" Her mom said coming into view as Gabriella entered the kitchen.

"Hey, dinner?"

"Yeah will be ready in 10 minutes"

"Cool, im just going to go on my laptop for awhile, need to speak to Taylor" Gabriella smiled as she left the kitchen, entering the living room. She picked up her laptop and took it off charge. She walked over to the sofa and sat down, curled up, her laptop resting on her legs.

**Gabi-CFY-Girl Signed in**

**Tay-CFY-Girl - Hey hunni, how did it go?**

**Gabi-CFY-Girl - um Good..**

**Tay-CFY-Girl - Good? What happened?**

**Gabi-CFY-Girl - I jst told him, that nothing could come of the kiss. **

Gabriella hated lieing to Taylor, but she knew Taylor would go all responsible on her and she just didn't need that.

**Tay-CFY-Girl - Good...you didn't have feelings for him did you?**

Gabriella sighed deeply. She knew she did.

**Gabi-CFY-Girl - No! And u know y i can't**

**Tay-CFY-Girl - I know. Did i tell you Chad asked me out 2day?**

**Gabi-CFY-Girl - NO WAY!! WHEN?**

**Tay-CFY-Girl - after school, you had already left for the hospital...**

**Gabi-CFY-Girl - And? What did u say?**

**Tay-CFY-Girl - i said no. nd before you ask why...it's because i don't want to be another notch on his belt if you get what i mean?, you have heard the stories Gabs just like Troy...**

**Gabi-CFY-Girl - people change?**

**Tay-CFY-Girl - Whatever, like it matters...anyway i have always said school first. **

**Gabi-CFY-Girl - yeah i know your 'No Dating till after graduation rule' **

**Tay-CFY-Girl - yeah..I believe we have to focus on school Gabriella, I have down so well so far**

**Gabi-CFY-Girl - Haven't you ever wanted to just go to a party, get a boyfriend have fun?**

**Tay-CFY-Girl - there wll be time for that...**

**Gabi-CFY-Girl - I guess...I G2G, my mom is calling...speak tomorrow. **

**Gabi-CFY-Girl Signed off. **

Gabriella closed her laptop and exhaled deeply. She was a teenager and she wanted have fun as well as focus on the school too. And with Troy she felt like that could happen.

* * *

-Just under 2 weeks later-

Gabriella and Troy were as strong as ever, although they had to keep their relationship a secret, they still had plenty of time to be together and enjoy each others company. Troy had kept up physical therapy and was doing incredibly well, even though his wounds still hadn't healed and he was in immense pain.

"Come on Troy" Gabriella urged him, they were in the physical therapy centre in the hospital. Troy was standing at one end of two railings while Gabriella stood at the other end urging him on.

Troy nodded as he held onto the railing tightly, the pain running like waves throuh his body, he began to tremble. "It's ok Troy" Matt said who was standing next to him.

Troy was having an incredibly bad day, he had only just started his hour dosage of therapy and it was already taking a toll on him. He was feeling achy and had huge amounts of pain where his wounds were, his broken ribs causing him agony. Troy looked at Gabriella, her eyes hopeful. He had, had the best couple of weeks with her, stealing kisses with her when no one was looking, sharing glances full of lust every moment they could. Not being able to wait until she had finished school each day so she could come on duty and be with him. She had been staying later very night and getting there earlier when she could. Ringing him on her free periods in school and at lunch. Troy Bolton had completely fallen for Gabriella Montez.

Troy took another step. Gabriella watched him, she felt her heart break as his face showed pain. She knew he seemed a bit off today, one of his 'bad days' as they would call it. He had been trying sooo hard, _obviously too hard_ She thought. Because now it seemed to be catching up with him. As Troy took another step he called out in pain and leant on the bars some more. Gabriella leapt up from the crouching position she had been in and ran over to him, placing her hands on his waist to steady him. "Troy are you ok?"

Troy nodded, squinting. "Troy.." Gabriella looked at him sternly. Troy shook his head "It hurts Brie" He said using the new nickname he had given her.

"Troy what hurts?" She asked noticing how pale his tanned skin was going.

"Everywhere" He murmured

"Matt could you get his wheelchair?" Gabriella asked worriedly. Matt nodded and walked away, returning with the wheelchair. "Ok Troy, we are just going to sit you down"

"Brie, I feel wierd...dizzy" Troy whispered

Gabriella sat Troy down "Ahhh" He groaned.

Gabriella felt his pulse, it was racing. "Troy i need you too breathe deeply ok?"

Troy nodeed and began to breate in and out. "Matt could you push him, we need to get him onto the ward and to a doctor" Gabriella said. Matt nodded and began to push Troy. Troy took Gabriella's hand as they walked along.

As they stood in the elevator, Gabriella bent down infront of him, he was sweating "Are you hot?"

Troy nodded "Gabriella i feel wierd, it hurts soo badly" He said his eyes beginning to close.

"Troy! Stay awake ok?" She warned him.

"Gabriella...i feel really light headed and the room is kind of spinning" He told her.

Gabriella watched as Troy closed his eyes. Gabriella shook him gently "Troy Wake up" She said as the elevator door opened.

Gabriella felt his pulse, it was going incredibly slow. "Run" She told Matt.

* * *

**So they are together! But Poor Troy? Whats gonna happen? **

**Im soo proud in one day i have updated quite a few of my stories!! Woohoo check em out especially my new story WE ARE SUCH A CLICHE!**

**x-sarah-x **


	9. EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Remove my pride**

**Ok, soooo sorry i haven't updated in ages and kept you hanging, but im back. **

**Also : Msg me and tell me what story you would like me to update next, (if you read my other stories) because then i will know which one is in bigger demand. **

**Enjoy this, Gabi is like a time bomb here...lol ! **

**LoveYoo..x **

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"WE NEED SOME HELP HERE" I yelled out to anyone who would be able to hear me as we reached, the hospital ward and ran down the corridor. 

"Over here!" A doctor yelled, running up to a speeding matt, who was pushing Troy and me who was running beside them. "Into his room" She said hurriedly, as a few nurses joined us. 

"Guys, you wait outside" A nurse said to Me and Matt. I nodded, even though i volunteered at the hospital i still wasn't qualified to help out in these situations. I leant against the nearby wall as i watched more people run into Troy's room and hear them all yelling. I let myself fall down, into a sitting position against the wall. I felt tears pricking my eyes, worse then ever. Seeing Troy like that, helpless, his pulse hardly beating...i couldn't help but feel scared. 

"Hey" I heard matt say as he joined me on the floor. "You ok?"

"Yeah" I lied, nodding - still trying to hide tears. 

"Don't lie Gabi" Matt said "After all you can be upset, he is your boyfriend" 

I looked up at him, surprised. _How did he know?_ "Don't worry" He said "I won't tell"

"How did you know?" I asked quietly

"The way you look at each other" He said simply. "The way Troy always has such determination in his eyes when he sees you" I smiled at him. 

"What if something happens Matt, i don't want anything to happen to him" I choked out. 

"Hey" He said consolingly, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into a hug. "Everything will be fine" 

I nodded "It has to be"

"Uh oh" Matt said 

"What?" I looked at him confused

"Parent alert" He said. 

I looked around and spotted Mr and Mrs Bolton walking down the corridor, smiling. I tried to leap up before they noticed my sobbing figure on the floor, but it was too late. 

"Gabriella?" Lucy said loudly, she seemed confused and seemingly dreading my response. 

I looked up at her slowly "Troy, he umm..." 

"Gabriella, please, what's going on?" Jack asked worriedly. 

"We were at physical therapy, and Troy came into alot of pain, and went all faint...his pulse began to slow down, so we rushed back to the ward and the doctor and nurses all took him into his room. But we aren't allowed in there" I explained slowly. 

"Oh god" Lucy cried, moving into her husband's embrace. 

"How long ago?" Jack asked

"About 10 minutes" I said slowly "Im sorry guys"

"It's not your fault Gabriella" Jack said "You did the best you could, Troy will be fine" He said, as if he was trying to convince himself aswell as everyone else.

Suddenly, the hospital door opened and out came the doctor from earlier "Hello" She said 

"Troy? is he ok? what happened?" Lucy asked quickly

"Troy is fine" The doctor said "Awake, but slightly tired. You can go see him if you want" 

"Thankyou!" Jack and Lucy said walking into the room. 

"Gabriella? arne't you going to see him" The doctor asked

"No, umm i think Troy should be with his family right now" I said and walked away donw the hallway. I don't know why but i just couldn't face him. 

* * *

-2 days later-

Gabriella walked down the hall of East high, she hadn't been to see Troy since the day he went funny and collapsed. She had rung her head nurse yesterday after school and told her that she hadn't been feeling to great and didn't think it was a good idea for her to go into work. Gabriella didn't know why but she just didn't want to go near Troy right now, she was feeling confused and unlike her normal self. 

Gabriella swung her bag over her shoulder more securely and continued walking, when she suddenly heard her name get called out. She stopped and turned to see none other then Sharpay Evans running towards her. "Gabriella!" She called out as she caught up to her. 

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Whats the matter Sharpay?" I asked, trying to look more upbeat then i was. 

"Umm Troy is what's up. Why didn't you go to the hospital for work yesterday? you don't look sick?" Sharpay wondered

I sighed, i really didn't want to get into this "Sharpay, just leave it" I said and began towalk away but was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. I turned around. 

"No, Gabriella Troy is worried about you" Sharpay told me

"Why?" I wondered

"Because you are his girlfriend!" Sharpay hissed. I looked at her, alarmed. "Yes i know, Gabriella! Troy told me, he is worried sick about you. You have never missed work at the hospital"

"Sharpay, it's complicated for me" I tried. 

"How Gabriella? Please tell me here? Because it seems it's more complicated for Troy. I mean one minute you are both great then all of the sudden, he collapses and you don't come to see him, he needs you" Sharpay said in a angry whisper. 

"We can't talk about this here?" i whispered back. 

"Your right" Sharpay agreed then pulled me into an empty classroom "But we can here" She said

"Why are you bothering Sharpay THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" I yelled.

"BECAUSE TROY IS MY BEST FRIEND!" Sharpay yelled back "Look im sorry" She said "Tell me whats going on Gabi"

"Im scared" I admitted

"Why?"

"Because, im falling for him Sharpay, faster then i ever thought possible, damn! i think i even love him...but the other day when he went all funny i thought he was going to die and it petrified the hell out of me" I said sadly "I don't want to lose him, and especially not in my care"

"Gabriella, Troy is fine, he had just been working to hard. His body was still healing and he was just rushing it"

"Because of me!" i exclaimed "Even Matt noticed it, Whenever i was around it was like Troy was pushing himself harder. So i thought..."

"So you thought if you weren't around he would take it slow. Did you ever think Gabriella if you weren't around Troy would stop trying all together?" Sharpay pointed out.

She was right i hadn't thought about that. 

"Shar, i can't face him...not yet" I said simply. 

"Look, im going to see him tomorrow night. Come with me?" 

"I can't" I replied and left the room, a tear escaping down my face. 

* * *

-Tomorrow Night- **(A/N: didn't know how to put it lol but you know whats going on)**

"She isn't coming is she?" Troy asked Sharpay. 

"No, i don't think so...i did talk to her though" Shar said 

"What happened?"

"I guess she kinda feels responsible for you collapsing and such"

"WHAT!" Troy exclaimed

"I know i told her it wasn't her fault, i don't know Troy. You need to give her time" 

Troy nodded sadly. "The doctor said i could try therapy again at the end of the week" 

"That's great, only 2 days away Troy!" Sharpay said trying to be upbeat about it. 

"I can't do it without Gabriella" Troy admitted 

"I know, but hopefully, she would of seen sense by then" 

"I hope so Shar, I think i love her" Troy spoke aloud. 

"I know" Sharpay consoled him. 

* * *

-2 days later- 

Gabriella walked up to Sharpay's locker, where Sharpay was. "Hows Troy?" She asked

"Like you care?" Sharpay scoffed slamming the locker door. 

"Of course i do" Gabriella said 

"You don't show it, but answer to your question? He is shit right now" Sharpay said truthfully. "He is moping around, and guess what? he is allowed to do physical therapy tonight but i don't think he will do it...want to know why?" 

"Why?" Gabriella asked

"Because your not there."

"Shar..."

"God sakes Gabriella don't you see it. He effing loves you!" Sharpay spat out. "But i don't see why"

"Sharpay that isn't fair! I don't have to explain myself to you" Gabriella spat back.

"True you don't but you do have to explain to Troy" 

"Why don't you just go tonight! you look after him, everything is being put onto ME!!" Gabriella yelled the last part and stormed off. 

"DON'T WORRY MONTEZ I WILL!!" She heard Sharpay yell after her. 

Gabriella stormed down the hallway, tears in her eyes. What right did Sharpay have!! Gabriella had her reasons! She was afraid and worried and scared and everything!! Ergh!! What was her problem! 

"Gabriella!" Someone called. "Gabi!"

Gabriella stopped and turned to Taylor. "Hey Tay" Gabriella said

"Gabriella what's up? we haven't spoken in forever" Taylor wondered

"Sorry been busy"

"Hmmm well, i heard you haven't been to the hospital all week" Taylor said 

"Just leave it Tay" Gabriella warned

"Leave what?" 

"It, ok It!! LEAVE IT" Gabriella yelled

Taylor looked shocked and taken aback. "What is wrong with you?"

"You! EVERYTHING!"

"ME? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!"

"YOU..YES YOU, YOU AND YOUR WORK - BEFORE FUN AND YOUR NO RELATIONSHIPS RULE AND EVERYTHING!" Gabriella yelled. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she was just letting out all the anger that had been building up over the past few days. 

"WHAT?" She screamed 

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE" Gabriella Screamed and ran out of East High.

* * *

**Gabi was a little scary then...but can you blame her reli?? Remember msg me what story you want updated next x **

**x-sarah-x **


	10. Why am i not with him?

**Remove my pride**

**Msg me and tell me what story you would like me to update next, (if you read my other stories) because then i will know which one is in bigger demand. **

**Enjoy this, Gabi is like a time bomb here...lol ! **

**LoveYoo..x **

* * *

Gabriella drove around Alburqueqe for the rest of the day, just thinking.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

How could i have been sooo stupid. Everyone hates me now. Sharpay, Taylor...even Troy probably hates me!

I haven't been brought up to be like this, since i was little i have wanted to help people, i was just sooo scared when Troy went wierd - i thought i was going to lose him, like my heart was getting broken. I guess these are things we have to deal with and it's all my fault because i allowed the relationship. I could end the relationship right?

No.

Because i love it way too much, the way he strokes his hands through my hair, the way he pulls me close to him and wraps me up in his strong arms and the way his lips caress mine lovingly. God, i have fallen sooo hard for Troy Bolton. So why the hell am i sitting in this car when Troy needs my help!!

* * *

30 minutes later i found myself standing outside of Troy's room in the hospital, breathing deeply and hoping Troy would hate me. I reached for the doorhandle and turned it, entering the room to find it...empty?

"Oh Gabriella! Troy is down in the physical therapy departement with his blonde haired friend" My head nurse said to me.

"Oh, ok" I replied and made my way to the elevator that would lead me toTroy. _My_ Troy.

When i reached the physical therapy departement, i quietly opened the door to see Troy, standing up gripping the bars like before facing away from me with Sharpay waiting in front of him like i had done, cheering him on. Matt, stood behind Troy supporting him in case he fell.

As i walked quietly forward, I noticed Troy seemed much slower and i could hear hear him say "This is pointless i can't do it without her"

I quickly nudged matt, who turned to me looking surprised, i held up my finger to my mouth to signal for him to be quiet. He nodded and moved away from Troy allowing me to take his place. I saw Troy wobble slightly, i quickly put out my hands resting them on his sides to steady him. He seemed to tense up "You don't have to do it without me Troy" I said. I felt Troy relax slightly.

"Im sorry" I whispered into his ear. He nodded and then slowly started to turn around to face me. "Woah, Troy take it easy" I said "Slow down"

He shook his head as he came face to face with me. I steadied him, never taking my hands off him. "Gabi" He breathed, resting his fore-head onto mine.

"Yeah" I said smiling at him. Then before anyone said anything else, Troy's lips connected with mine. As his lips moved against mine, i felt like i was on cloud nine. The kiss was just electric.

"Ok, You can pull away now" Sharpay said after a few minutes.

I laughed and pulled away. "Forgive me?" i said to Troy and Sharpay

"Yeah" Troy smiled at me

"Yeah, I knew you would come to your sense Gabriella" Sharpay added.

"Thankyou" I smiled at her then returned to look at Troy. Looking into his deep blue eyes, all i could see in them was happiness.

"Ok then Mr Bolton, i believe you have some phsyical therapy to continue with?" I said acting very proffesionally.

"That i do" I laughed

"Get to it then, but, if you start feeling anything out of the ordinary, for heaven's sake please stop" I said

"You got it" He smiled and began to walk slowly.

* * *

That night, once we had arrived back at Troy's room and after Sharpay had left, i tucked Troy into his bed. "I love you" He said. I stopped, did he just say what i thought he said.

Troy looked at me intently looking for some sort of reaction. "I love you too" I smiled at him, while leaning down and giving him a kiss.

"I was hoping you would say that"

"you made awesome progress today Troy" I said knowingly

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, i'm glad" I said sitting on the edge of his bed. I felt Troy's arm wrap around my waist and his hand go slightly up my top, resting on my stomach. i looked at him, with all the love i could manage.

"i really am sorry for being such an idot this week" I apologized once more.

"I know and i'm sorry" he said stroking my stomache

"Baby, what are you sorry for?"

"For pushing myself too hard, i just, i just wanted to get out of this hospital so we could like tell everyone about us" He said

"If only it was that simple babe" I mumbled.

We sat in silence for a bit.

"I'm scared for tomorrow" I admitted

"Why?"

"Well, this week has been a bit intense and well, I yelled at Taylor" I explained

"Tell me more" Troy urged me.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

To be honest i feel like the happiest man alive right now. Gabriella is back, she told me she loves me and now she is opening up to me about things. Althought, i didn't like the fact she had been all upset this week, that was never my intention.

"Tell me more" I urged her

"Well, ever since Taylor and i were little we had always said we were going to focus on our futures, our careers and have fun afterwards.." She began sadly.

I pulled her closer to me still stroking her flat stomach.

"But since i met you, i don't want to just focus on my career, i mean i want to have fun now!! why can't i have both?" I whined

"You can" I said "But why do i get the feeling it isn't just about fun?"

"Taylor doesn't believe in relationships, till she has her career sorted and now i'm hiding ours away from her." I said

"So tell her" I said simply

"Yeah and have her lecture me? No thanks...ergh i'm sorry Troy, your lieing in a hospital bed and all i can talk about is me"

"No! No, Brie i like it. All i hear every day is. 'your doing well Troy' And 'Troy this and Troy that' Its good to hear about my girlfriends life." Gabriella smiled at that, i could tell she liked the title girlfriend.

"I love it when you call me that" She said, leaning down and kissing me.

"I love calling you that" I said, removing my hand from her stomache and running it through her hair, pulling her down once again to my lips.

The universe was right once again.

* * *

**Aww this chapter just had to show Them back together...SEND ME IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN **

**P.S - I know it is short...sorry!**

**X-sarah-X**


End file.
